


All For You

by Darkfairyforever22



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Multi, Protective Steve, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfairyforever22/pseuds/Darkfairyforever22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh sorry to hear that.  Maybe Rhodey’s party will have plenty of gay guys for you to look at.”  Pepper commented smiling.</p>
<p>“Or more like there will be plenty of boobs to stay away from.”  I joked earning a jab in the side from Pepper.  Steve was doubled over laughing.  When he straightened up he grinned at me.</p>
<p>Or in which Steve and Tony are in high school and how they fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He is a god

All for you

*Tony’s POV*

“Dude, do you always have to be doing homework?” James “Rhodey” Rhodes asked from behind me.

I looked up from my book and shook my head. “Not homework, I finished that an hour ago. I’m reading on my free period.” I replied as I opened my soda and took a sip. 

“So, you never gave me an answer about my party tonight. You need to come.”

“I’m not a partier. You know that Rhodey.” I stated softly not wanting to start a fight.

“You are coming and that’s final. It’s the first party of the year. You are a Stark, everyone expects you to come.” Virginia “Pepper” Potts exclaimed as she sat down. 

I shut my book and threw my hands up. “That’s the exact reason, I don’t want to go.” I whined to my two best friends. 

“Well suck it up buttercup you’re going with me.” Pepper commented as she passed me a Starbucks coffee cup with a smile. I took the cup grumbling.

“Why do you always buy me coffee to suck up to me?”

“Because it always works. If it didn’t I was going to poke you until you agreed to go.”

“Hey Rhodes!” A voice sounded behind us.

I turned around and immediately blushed seeing Steve Grant Rogers, high school football captain god, running towards us shirtless. 

“Hey Captain what’s up?” Rhodey asked unfazed that Steve was shirtless. 

“What time does your party start?”

“Ten, I figured that way a ton of people who have to sneak out can do so.”

Steve grinned. “You thinking of inviting babies to this party?”

Rhodey shook his head. “Nah, dude only one freshman is coming. Not all of us can have parents that work graveyard shift like your mom.”

“True, but which freshman is coming? Some jailbait you picked up?” Steve joked laughing. I started laughing too because Rhodey was known to pick up freshman girls even though he was a senior. He had probably already slept with all my grade. Steve seemed to have noticed Pepper and I then because he extended his hand for Peppers. He dropped a kiss to Pepper’s hand in his.

“Are you going to be at this party Miss. Pepper?”

Pepper giggled and swatted her hand at Steve’s forearm. “Of course I will be. Are you taking a date Rogers?”

Steve grinned and shook his head. “Nah, going stag.”

“What happened to you and Matt?”

Steve shrugged. “We split up, he wanted something less serious.”

“Oh sorry to hear that. Maybe Rhodey’s party will have plenty of gay guys for you to look at.” Pepper commented smiling.

“Or more like there will be plenty of boobs to stay away from.” I joked earning a jab in the side from Pepper. Steve was doubled over laughing. When he straightened up he grinned at me.

“I’m sorry I have no clue who you are.”

“Tony Stark.” I replied as I shook the hand Steve had extended me.

“Well hi I’m Steve Rogers.”

“Everyone knows who you are.” I commented taking my hand back and wrapping it around my coffee cup. Steve shot me another grin.

“You’re funny. Well, I better go get dressed for Physics. I hope to see you at the party Tony. Bye guys.” Steve waved before running off to the locker rooms.

“Ok, now you have to come. Steve Rogers totally just hit on you.” Rhodey commented grinning at my blush.


	2. He's mine

*Steve’s POV*

“He is so good looking Tasha you have no idea.” I stated as I sat down next to my best friend.

“What is his name? You have been talking about him for the past three classes and I still haven’t heard his name. Please tell me you got it.”

I rolled my eyes. “Of course I did, his name is Tony Stark. He’s friends with Pepper and Rhodey.”

Natasha’s eyes went wide as she shook her head. “You cannot I repeat cannot like him Steve.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Why not what’s wrong with him?”

“Well first off he’s a freshman, second he’s one of the smartest guys in the school and lastly I’m pretty sure he’s not even gay.”

“Well we won’t know if I never try.” I grinned at Natasha as I dug into my lunch. 

“We won’t ever know what?” James “Bucky” Barnes asked as he sat down next Natasha. 

“If Tony Stark’s gay.” I commented back before taking a swig of my protein shake.

“He is. My dad works with his dad, he came out last year.” Clint Barton commented setting down his lunch tray.

I grinned the moment I spotted Rhodey, Pepper, and Tony. “Everyone move so he has to sit next to me.” I hissed before flagging them down. Tony raised an eyebrow before sitting on my right side and Natasha moved to sit on my left. 

“Hey, nice to see you again Mr. Funny man.” I commented grinning at Tony. 

Tony gave me a strange look. “I’m not really funny.” He mumbled before opening his backpack and pulling out his lunch.

I shook my head. “That’s where you’re wrong. I am still thinking about your joke. It was actually really funny because the football team is pretty sure that Rhodes would fuck anything with two legs.”

“Don’t you mean even one legged?” Bucky joked slapping Rhodey on the back.

“Hey you fuckers just because I like to spread the love doesn't mean I don’t have standards.” Rhodey shot back as he flicked a grape at me. I opened my mouth wide and caught it.

“You really don’t have a ton of standards. I mean you slept with Hope Mickey, she was so fucking psycho.” Tony commented laughing at Rhodey.

I grinned at Tony. “I had totally forgot about No Hope, Hope. I mean seriously you tried to sleep with a girl who wanted to wear a cat’s fur as a hat. How crazier can they get?” I laughed as Rhodey gave me the finger. 

“You are one to talk Rogers, at least I didn’t try to sleep with the student teacher last year.” Rhodey commented laughing with Bucky.

“Hey, he was super-hot! I didn’t want to fail either!” I commented throwing my head back in laughter. Tony raised an eyebrow and then shoved his lunch bag back in his backpack. 

“I have to go to the library.” Tony mumbled standing up.

“What why? We still have like thirty minutes of lunch left.” I complained. I didn’t want Tony to leave. I wanted to get to know him some more.

“I have to finish my English paper.” Tony stated as he turned to leave.

“Bullshit Stark, sit your ass back down. You finished that paper last week.” Pepper commented staring Tony down. Tony sighed as he sat back down. The rest of the group went back to raging on Rhodey and I turned to Tony.

“Are you ok?” I asked softly concerned for him. 

Tony just shrugged not looking up at me. I reached out and placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Seriously are you ok?”

Tony quickly moved away so my hand wasn't on his shoulder any more. “Yea, I’m just not used to being around the popular crowd.”

“You’re friends with Pepper and Rhodey, they are pretty popular.” I smiled at Tony.

“Yea, but we mostly hang out not during school. We are friends because our families all know each other.”

“They still hang out with you so, obviously you are pretty cool and popular yourself. I heard you are the smartest guy in our school.” 

Tony blushed deep red and I grinned. “I guess so.”

“What classes are you taking?” I asked as I pulled my class schedule out of my back pocket.

“All senior classes. So, most likely in the same classes as you.” Tony commented as he took a tablet out of his book bag. When he set the tablet down on the table I saw he was in all college level classes. I nodded impressed.

“Wow, yea no I’m not that smart to be on the college level courses. That is insane, do you even know your IQ?”

Tony shook his head. “No, I don’t really care to know. I’m sure my father knows but I really could care less.”

“So are you graduating this year?” I questioned.

Tony shook his head. “No, I don’t have enough credits. The school board thinks I need to have some elective credits. My father disagrees with them and believes I only need general credits, which I already have.” 

“But, you are like super smart. I’m sure elective credits wouldn't be hard to get.” I complimented. 

“Yea, it’s not that easy. I hate my elective class.” Tony made a scrunched up face that made my heart beat faster. God he looked so cute like that.

“What elective classes have you picked this year?” 

“Creative writing, and world history. I hate the writing class, it is the worst thing ever.” Tony whined as he tapped away on his tablet.

“Yea, it sounds like it sucks.” I answered. The rest of lunch was spent getting to know Tony and what he liked. When we had to go to our next class I found our classes were right next to each other’s.

“Hey let me carry your back pack, you look like you’re going to fall over with how heavy it is.” I slung Tony’s backpack over my shoulder as he protested. 

“You really don’t need to do that.” Tony mumbled as he tried to take it back from me. 

“Oh no, I did it’s called being a gentlemen surely you have heard of it dear.” I laughed loudly at the blush that had spread on Tony’s face. We reached our classes and I handed Tony back his bag. “See you after class? Maybe we can hang out after school before Rhodey’s party?”

“Um..I would have to check with my dad but maybe. Bye Steve.” Tony disappeared into his classroom.

“Rogers, are you trying to give him a heart attack?” Bucky inquired following me into our classroom. 

I shook my head. “No, just trying to make sure everyone else knows he will be mine and not to mess with him.” I grinned at Bucky before sliding into my chair.


	3. I must be dreaming

*Tony’s POV*

I walked into my creative writing class and took my seat the blush still on my face.

“Hey, look it’s the genius fag!” Nick Smith commented as he threw a wadded up piece of paper at the back of my head.   
I pulled out my tablet and continued to work on my paper. The whole class Nick threw things at me, and the teacher ignored it. By the time the class let out I was blinking back tears.

“Hey Tony are you ok?” Steve asked as he caught up to me.

“Oh look our Captain is taking on a pity case! Hey Rogers at least your last boyfriend was good looking, unlike this faggot!” Nick yelled out as he fell in step a few people behind us.

“Oh, I see what’s going on. Hold on I’ll be right back.” Steve squeezed my hand before turning around and towards Nick his fist reared back. 

In less than two minutes all hell broke loose in the halls. Bucky and Rhodey were running after Steve and trying to pull him off Nick who he just kept punching.

“Come on! We have to get you out of here, your father would be so pissed if he found out you were part of this!” Pepper hissed tugging on my arm. I was rooted in my spot as I watched Steve beat the crap out of Nick. Pepper tugged on my arm harder and I followed her as she wove me out of the crowd. When we reached an empty hall she slid me down against the wall. 

“Are you ok?” Pepper asked shoving a water bottle at me from her purse. 

“I think so, why did he punch him?” I asked confused.

Pepper rolled her eyes. “Um because he likes you. Once Steve Rogers takes an interest in you, you become the number one priority for him. What is in your hand?” 

I looked down at my hand that Steve had squeezed and found it heavy. I unclenched my fist and found keys in my hand. “I have no idea whose keys these are.” 

“Wait let me see those!” Pepper held her hand out and I dropped the keys in her palm. “Did you realize you are holding Steve’s car keys?” 

I shook my head. “He squeezed my hand before running off to beat the crap out of Smith.”

Pepper dropped the keys back in my hand with a smile. “Yea, well you are holding his car keys.”

“Why would he give me his car keys?” I asked confused as I pocketed the keys.

“Well let’s see I’m pretty sure he wanted an excuse to give you a ride home. That or he seriously thinks he’s going to get suspended so he wants a reason to see you again before Rhodey’s party.” Pepper grinned at me before the principal came on the intercom yelling for everyone to get back to class. 

“Well, I guess I will wait and see. See ya after this class Pep.” I stood up and grabbed my back pack and slung it over my shoulders. I walked to my study hall and sat down. Bucky walked in and sat down next to me.

“You got Steve’s keys?” Bucky asked as he dug into back pack and pulled out a huge binder.

“Yea, they are here in my pocket.” I commented pulling out my book. 

“Ok good, Steve wanted me to make sure you still had them. He’s in the office. I’m pretty sure they are going to let him off with a warning and bench him for the first game of the season but that’s not too bad.”

“He didn’t have to beat Smith.” I mumbled looking down at my shoes.

“Yes he did are you kidding me? Smith got the fuck what was coming to him. Smith and Steve have a past. Smith was Matt’s boyfriend before Steve and so he has tried to do anything he could to get back at Steve for stealing Matt from him.”

“He was? I didn’t think Smith was gay.” I remarked.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “He is one of the gayest people I know. Steve, Nick, and I grew up together, we were really close until Matt came into the picture two years ago. Steve and Matt always hit it off but, Steve didn’t want to be with Matt. So, Matt started dating Nick hoping Steve would want him then. When he didn’t, Matt dropped Nick like a hot plate and then he and Steve started dating three months later.”

“Oh, so it was a revenge thing for Smith?”

Bucky nodded. “Big time, don’t let it worry you though. If Steve’s lucky he will be walking through this door any minute.”

“If he’s not so lucky?” I questioned again worried about Steve.

“Then we meet him at his car after this class.” Bucky opened his binder and started to work on his homework. I went back to reading my book. Every so often I would glance towards the door willing it to open and for Steve to walk through the door. When the bell rang I stood up and shoved everything back in my bag. 

“What does his car even look like?” I inquired following Bucky out to the senior parking lot.

“He’s got a pretty sick Jeep. He worked his ass off to pimp it out.” 

We meet up with Pepper, Clint, Natasha, and Rhodey before going out to the senior parking lot. Steve grinned the moment he saw us. I dug in my pocket and handed him his keys.

“That was really stupid of you. You know that don’t you?”

Steve grinned as he unlocked his car and threw his bags in the back. “Well I guess I’m just going to rack up on stupid things today.” 

“What are you talking-?” I was cut off when Steve’s lips planted firmly on mine. I was vaguely aware of the cat calls around us. I was more focused on the fact that Steve was kissing me. I felt my knees go weak and I started to fall backwards only to have two strong arms hold me steady. When Steve pulled away he still had his arms around me.

“Are you ok?” Steve requested as he leaned both us against his bumper. 

I nodded. “Yea, I’m pretty sure I am dreaming. There is no way today is real.”

Steve gave me another quick kiss. “Oh trust me it’s real.”


	4. Perfection

*Steve’s POV*

“Are you going to give him a heart attack Rogers?” Pepper questioned as she dug in her purse for her keys.

“I’m not planning on it.” I answered back laughing my arms still around Tony.

“Sure you aren’t. So I guess we will see you guys at the party tonight? Tony am I taking you home or is Rhodey?” Pepper questioned.

“I’m taking him home. Psh, I wouldn’t just kiss him silly and then walk away from it.” I commented opening my passenger door for Tony.

Tony looked at how high up it was and shook his head. “No way! I would hurt myself just trying to get in.” 

I picked him up easily and sat him in the passenger seat. I grinned at Tony’s blush. “I know I need to get step ups, that’s the next thing I’m getting. Live on the dangerous side once in a while.”

“I’m pretty sure dating you is living on the dangerous side.” Rhodey commented laughing as he got in his car. 

Pepper smiled and waved us off as she and Natasha left. 

Bucky rolled his eyes and climbed in his truck. “Barton, get in we will leave these two love birds alone.” 

Once everyone had left I climbed into my car and turned to Tony. “Hey, so how was your day?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Let’s see I woke up and went to school where I was completely invisible and by lunch time my whole name was known around the school and I had the captain of the football team kiss me. How about yours?”

I grinned and started the jeep pulling away from the school. “My day was amazing. I woke up and went to school where I met the greatest guy, I got to make him blush multiple times, and I got to punch the guy I hate the most. Oh and I got to kiss the smartest guy in our whole school. So, I would say I had a great day. You have to tell me where I’m going.”

Tony led me to his house and I tried to get him to talk. After a few minutes of silence I gestured to the glove box. “You can put on any type of music you want. I have a ton of different types of music.”

Tony pulled out the cd case and started to look through them. “You have a ton of country music I see. Are you secretly a cowboy?” Tony smirked at me before popping a cd in.

“Oh damn you figured out my secret identity! Guess I have to change it again.” I ribbed as I stopped at the light.

Tony let out a laugh and shook his head. “You are the funny one I must say.”

Suddenly the music started blaring and I reached over turning it down. “Sorry about that, I blast music to get me pumped up before school.”

“It’s fine, I’m used to listening to loud music. Take this left here.”

I turned left and stopped short at a pair of gates. 

“Six-Three-Four-Five.” Tony supplied not seeming fazed to live behind gates. Tony directed even further to another set of gates. He leaned over and pressed his keys to a box and suddenly the gates opened to reveal a long straight road. 

“Your house is huge!” I commented as I parked. 

“Yea, my dad is kind of a big deal scientist.” Tony mumbled embarrassed as he hoped out of the jeep, and grabbing his bag.

I followed Tony inside and my mouth dropped open when I saw the fountain in the main room. 

“Do you want something to drink?”

“Yea, a water would be great.” I answered following Tony into the huge kitchen.

“Jarvis, where is dad?” Tony asked an older man who was wearing a suit.

“Master Howard is on business in China. He said he would be home in three weeks.”

Tony rolled his eyes and tossed me a cold water bottle. “Jarvis, this is Steve he’s a friend from school. We’re going to be up in my room.” Tony grabbed my wrist and pulled me up two flights of stairs. 

“How many rooms are in this place?” I inquired as I looked at art work on the walls.

“Too many.” Tony spat out bitterly before pulling me into a doorway. He shut the door and walked into his closet. “Take a seat anywhere, I’m going to change I want to be comfortable.” 

I sat down on the bed and at the softness of it I laid down. “I think I might steal your bed.” 

Tony came out of the closet, dressed in basketball shorts and an AC/DC shirt. “Yea, that’s not happening. I love my bed.”

I grinned at Tony. “You look hot, come lay down next to me.” I patted the spot next to me on the bed and Tony joined me. 

“I don’t look hot. I think you need your eyes checked.” 

I shook my head and pulled Tony to my chest. I kissed his forehead lightly. “Not true, you wouldn’t have caught my eye if you weren’t good looking. Trust me. So, does your dad often work overseas for weeks at a time?”

Tony nodded and laid his head on my chest. “Yea, he works a lot so most of the time it’s just Jarvis and me.”

“What about your mom?” I questioned gently.

“As far as I’m concerned she’s dead. I hate her.” Tony mumbled now hiding his face.

“Oh sorry I asked, I’m here to listen if you want to talk about it.” I reassured.

Tony shrugged and pulled up his shirt. I could see a nasty red scar. “She abused me growing up. This is the worst scar she ever left.”

“What happened?” I laid my hand lightly against the raised scar.

“She stabbed me last year.”

“Holy shit! What kind of person would do that?” I exclaimed feeling sick to my stomach. 

Tony shrugged and stood up. “Maria Stark would, she’s a terrible person. You have to tell me what your punishment was for beating Smith up.”

I rolled my eyes. “I miss the opening game but, that’s really not a big deal because we play Cave Spring and their team sucks.” 

Tony smirked at me and shook his head. “You still shouldn’t have hit him.”

I shrugged at Tony. “It was totally worth it. I was defending you.”

“I’m nothing worthy of defending though.” Tony mumbled looking down at his floor.

I went to stand in front of Tony. “Yes, you are. You are my boyfriend.” I commented holding Tony’s gaze.

“Your boyfriend when did this happen?”

I grinned. “When I kissed you. That is if you want to be.”

Tony blushed bright red and nodded. “Of course I will be.”

“Ok good because I wasn’t going to give up on you until you agreed.” I laughed and pulled Tony into a kiss. I slipped my tongue in his mouth and shoved him down on his bed. “Is this ok?” 

“It’s perfect.” Tony answered breathlessly.


	5. Demons

*Tony’s POV*

I was absolutely certain this was a dream. Steve Rogers was in my bedroom, making out with me. There was no way this was real.

“This can’t be real.” I mumbled against Steve’s lips. “I am going to wake up and this is all going to disappear.”

“Would you be disappointed if it was a dream?” Steve whispered against my lips.

I nodded my head. Suddenly I couldn’t think straight at all. I felt like all my blood had gone south.

“Well, luckily for you, it’s not a dream.” 

Steve ripped his shirt over his head and threw it across the room. I quickly discarded my own shirt and stared back at Steve. Steve dropped kisses down my chest and stopped at my scar. He lightly kissed it up and down a few times before moving to my hips. He tugged my shorts off and slipped a hand inside my boxers, and placed his hand around my erection. I felt my eyes roll back in my head. This was complete bliss. So much better than what I could imagine. 

“Wait, we can’t do this! I mean I’ve never…” I stammered out trying to pull away from Steve.

“You’re a virgin.” Steve supplied sitting back on his heels. 

“Yea, I am.” My voice came out trembling. I felt like crying. Here was this perfect person sitting on my bed shirtless and I probably just ruined whatever chanced I had with him. I slid underneath my covers and threw a pillow over my face. I strained to listen for Steve leaving my room. 

“It’s ok, really it’s fine. We don’t have to do anything. We can sit and talk if you want.” Steve’s face appeared before me. He was holding the pillow smiling at me.

“You don’t have to be nice to me you know. I used to people using and leaving me.” 

Steve’s smile suddenly fell. “I’m not going to leave you. I want to be with you. You don’t realize how perfect you are do you?” 

I shook my head. “If anyone’s perfect it’s you. You don’t understand I grew up hearing about how you were so perfect!” 

Steve’s face filled with confusion. “What are you talking about?”

I stood up and pulled my clothes on. I threw Steve his shirt and mentioned for him to follow me. I walked into my dad’s office and gestured to the back wall that was covered in newspaper clippings about Steve’s football career.

“Oh wow, why is all this here? Should I be worried?” Steve questioned as he stepped closer to one framed newspaper picture of himself holding the football high above his head.

“My dad always wanted an alethic son. I don’t want a thing to do with sports. He has spent the past four years telling me I should be more like you. He shoved me into sports from a young age but I always failed. My mom would abuse me after I failed at each and every sport they put me in.” 

“So, you still hate sports I guess.”

I nodded at Steve. “I don’t even go to football games. I don’t care to watch it. It’s boring to me.”

“That’s ok, the only game I’m going to ask you to come to is the homecoming game. I mean I do need my date to stand next to me. Oh and maybe senior night, if my mom can’t make it.” Steve shot me a grin and pulled me to his side. 

“Can we get out of here? I’m not really supposed to be in here.” 

“Yea of course, we can.” I turned around and walked right into my father.

“What are you doing in here?” My father snapped glaring down at me.

“I’m sorry he came to recuse me. I got lost on the way to the bathroom.” Steve commented from behind me. My father’s gaze fell on Steve and his face broke into a grin.

“Steve Rogers? What are you doing here? I am a huge fan of your sports son.” My father extended his hand to Steve.

“I brought Tony home after school. There is a get together later tonight at a fellow teammates house and I was wondering if I could take Tony.” Steve requested as he shook my dad’s hand.

“Oh of course, why don’t you stay here tonight as well?” My father offered as he followed us down the stairs.

“I will have to ask my mother but, I’m sure she would be fine with it.” Steve grinned at me.

“Dad, Jarvis said you were in China for work.” I added following my dad and boyfriend.

“Oh, I will be. I had to come back and give you this. Just make sure, you aren’t late for school while I’m gone. You know what happens if you’re late and I find out.” My father handed me a credit card glaring at me. I looked down and mumbled I would behave. He shook Steve’s hand and left again. The moment the front door closed, I turned and glanced at Steve. 

“Let’s get the fuck out of here please?” I pleaded.

“Sure, we can go hang at my house. Let’s just pick out your outfit for tonight.” 

After Steve had helped me pick out my outfit we headed to his house. 

“I have to warn you, I live in a townhouse with my mom. It’s nothing like your place.” Steve commented parking in front of a small townhouse. 

“It looks perfect!” I breathed feeling relaxed. 

Steve grinned. “Well, thanks come on in.” Steve opened the front door and was suddenly jumped on by two German shepherds. “Down guys, get down!” Steve shoved the dogs off him and grinned at me.

“Do they bite?” I questioned backing up a little bit.

“Oh not at all. The all black one’s name is Shadow and the tri color’s name is America.” Steve walked up the stairs and the dogs followed him. I hurried up the stairs enjoying the view of Steve’s ass.

“Ma, I’m home!” Steve called out sitting on the sofa.

“Great fed the dogs will you? I’m running late!” A voice responded back from the third level of the home.

“Yea, no problem.” Steve hollered back. “Out Shadow, don’t give me that look.” Steve opened the deck and shoved the black dog out on the deck. He came back inside with a bowl. He filled it and took it back outside. I watched as the second dog followed Steve around whining. 

“Stop being a bitch America. You know I’m going to fed you girl.” Steve ruffled the dog’s fur around the ears. 

“Maybe she whines because you curse at her.” I commented grinning at Steve.

“Eh, maybe. She knows better than to whine at me.” Steve put the bowl down and opened his fridge. “Are you hungry? I’m starving.” 

I shook my head. “No, I’m good thanks though.”

“Steven Grant Rogers, you didn’t tell me you were bringing someone over.” A female scolded Steve as she entered the kitchen. She had curly blonde hair and blue eyes just like Steve. She was rail thin though. I noticed she was wearing black scrubs. 

“Sorry Ma, this is my boyfriend, Tony Stark. Tony, this is my ma.”

I smiled and extended my hand. “Hi, Ms. Rogers.”

“Oh please call me Sara. It’s nice to meet you.” I shook hands with Steve’s mom. “Steve have you offered Tony anything to eat or drink?”

“Yes, I have. I’m not a lost cause Ma. What time are you supposed to be at the hospital?” 

“In about ten minutes. I’m not going to make it on time. Remind me to call the landlord, our hot water tank gave out again.” 

“I will call him. Don’t worry about it, you will have hot water for your shower in the morning.” Steve grinned and passed his mom a lunch box from the fridge. “Here’s your dinner, you better get going. Oh, I’m going to be staying the night at Bucky’s tonight ok Ma?”

“Steven Grant, I know for a fact you won’t be at Bucky’s but I’m not going to ask what I already know. Just be safe alright?”

Steve blushed bright red. “Ma, I promise I will be at Bucky’s.”

“Don’t you dare be driving drunk. You know the punishment for that.” Sara Rogers warned her face hard.

“Ma, I’m not going to drive drunk I know better than that.” Steve commented dropping a kiss to his mom’s cheek.

“I know you do baby boy. You’re a smart young man. Ok well have fun tonight but please don’t get in any trouble.” Sara hugged Steve before waving goodbye to me. She grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs.


End file.
